Daughter of the King
by AngelPrncss07
Summary: Legolas has been away from Gondor for a long time, but what happens when he meets Aragorn's only daughter, Arethen!
1. Meeting Arethen

Daughter of the King Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters!  
  
"My Daughter, my baby, be careful please. Take the safes passes and the safes trails, understood?" The king of Gondor asked is only daughter.  
  
"Aragorn, leave our daughter be. She is our child, she will be fine." Arwen sternly told her husband.  
  
"And Father, I will be careful I promise, okay. I will be back in a months time. Pinky Promise." The Young adult said as she held out her pinky finger to her father.  
  
"Pinky Promise." He smiled as he took hold of her pinky finger with his and shook it, "now go before I change my mind."  
  
"Love you two," She ran over to her mother and kissed her on the cheeks and then to her father, then ran out of the hall and jumped on her horse and took off down the levels to the ground.  
  
"Out of the way!" The girl yelled out at the pedestrians. Her horse shot off as the guards fully open the gate and headed to the northwest to Rohan. The female's horse was bred to be the fastest in the land, what would take a normal horse 3 days to ride, would be a day in a half with her horse.  
  
"Regotho, show me the meaning of haste. Faster." She cooed to the horse as she leaned down into the saddle for the horse to become more agile.  
  
Her father and mother watched their only daughter leave, "Mama? Where is Arethen going?"  
  
"We don't know, but she will be back soon Arathorn. Why don't you go play with your two brothers?" She asked her youngest son, while Aragon ruffled his dark brown hair.  
  
"They don't want to play; they want to practice with their swords! Father, will you play with me?" The little boy asked smiling up at his father. Aragorn nodded and picked him up and took him inside. Arwen look back out over the grounds, a white dot fading into the distance, she sighed and turn to go back inside.  
  
--------------Else Where--------------  
  
"Gimli lets go. I want to go to bed." Said a tall elf with long blond hair pulling his friend by the arm.  
  
"Alright, Legolas we will go." Gimli gave in to his badgering friend as they set off for the stables, "You know Laddie we really need to find you a girl."  
  
"No I am just fine, let's go!" Legolas stated more firmly as he climb on his horse after helping Gimli up onto his horse. After everything happen with Frodo and the Ring, Legolas taught his friend to ride. Oh how he missed Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. They were always funny to be around after all what happen. He soon remembered that Frodo left, and Sam was married and had kids. Pippin, and Merry, well they were still the funny little hobbits they where when he met them, still cracking practical jokes. How he missed Aragorn, He had visited him about 20 years ago, just after his first son was born. Legolas knew he had had 3 other children since then, but knew nothing about them. He wracked his mind of all the thoughts as he and Gimli rode back to Rohan where Eowyn gave them a place to live after the war. Eowyn had married Faramir, and had a son named after Faramir's deceased brother.  
  
It was only a couple of hours ride from where they were in the forest just outside of Rohan, and not to long did Legolas plop down on the his bed and fell directly asleep.  
  
--------------Day and after later--------------  
  
Arethen rode up to Rohan on her white stallion. She slowly got off her horse as she just finished getting into the gates of the city. She grabbed his reins and walked slowly up the hills toward the hall. She pulled off her hat and let her dark brown hair she inherited from her father fall down to the middle of her back, for some reason it was straight while her parents and brothers were wavy or curly.  
  
Eowyn notice this young girl enter her city and waited outside of the hall with her husband.  
  
"Lady, what is your name?" Faramir asked, as Arethen as she started up the stairs to the great hall, with her horse. She noticed a Dwarf and an Elf step up behind the King and Queen.  
  
"I am Arethen, daughter of the King of Gondor. I have come to explore the track of my mother's homeland of Rivendell. I need a place to stay over the night, and need a point in the right direction." She stated.  
  
"Lady Arethen, welcome to my city, please let my servants take your stallion and give it food and rest. And you will come and rest and eat in the hall of Rohan." Eowyn stated as she made her way down to the girl and took her horse's reins away from her, "Please stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you," Arethen said as she walked up the halls looking into sky blue eyes of a blond elf. She walked past him her steel blue eyes looking ahead as she entered the hall.  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------Author Notes---------- This is my first Lord of the Rings story, so bear with me, it will get better, if I miss spelled anything or any of the place please tell me. Thank you! 


	2. Rohan

Daughter of the King Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters!  
  
Arethen stepped through the door of the Hall and gasped as she looked around, this hall seem homier than Gondor's Halls where the marble walls made it always seem cold and scary. While this one seem warm and comforting all the flags of the white horse of Rohan, here she felt like she was part of the family already.  
  
"Lady Arethen, I am," said the queen of Rohan, but was cut off by Arethen.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, I have heard much about you and Faramir. And please just call me Arethen." The girl said, as she continued to be awed by the site of the hall. She rarely ever left the city of Minas Tirith, she was lucky if she got to make it to the Osgiliath, but she had not been there for 10 years, when she was nine.  
  
"Ah, well that I am pretty sure you know who Gimli and Legolas are then?" Eowyn asked the brunette girl in front of her.  
  
"Well, I have heard stories from my father, but never met them. My father said the last time her say those two was when my eldest brother was just born, and that was 20 years ago, and then he had not ventured out to see them, or them come to him. He says he misses them, and if I were to come across them in my journey that I would tell them that he sends his best." She said looking to the two men, "The only problem is that I don't know who is who?"  
  
Legolas stepped in, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, and this is Gimli," he said pointing to the short dwarf next to him.  
  
"Thanks laddie." Gimli said as he took out his pipe.  
  
"Well you must have had a long journey, a three day gallop from Minas Tirith if I remember, you must sit and rest, tell of us of yourself, Arwen and Aragorn, your bothers, and your adventure." Faramir said as he ushered her over to a table where they could all sit around and listen to her tale.  
  
"Alright, Myself?" they nodded as she took in a deep breath, "Well for starters, it was only a day and half gallop with my horse, father want me to have the fastest horse in middle earth, and so my horse is bred to be the fastest. As for me, I am 19, about to turn 20 soon, I have two younger brothers that can be pests some times, my eldest brother I don't see often for he is always practicing with his swords. Their names are, Arangeo who is the eldest, then Athenora is 5 years younger than me, and then my littlest brother and I have to say the best is Arathorn who is 6. I have only been out of Minas Tirith once but that was only to go over to Osgiliath when I was 9, I talked my parents into letting me go and explore middle earth for a month, I am planning on visiting the old city of Rivendell, but they don't know that. I have been trained just as my brothers, how to work a sword and sometimes can beat Arangeo if I pay attention, my mother taught me mainly though. I am pretty handy with a bow and arrows but that I learned on my own."  
  
"As for my parents, they are still happy together, although Father gets more grey hairs everyday with Arathorn, I would have to say from the stories I have heard he would have to take after Merry the most. I have, along with my brothers, have spent most of our lives in Minas Tirith, boring if you ask me, I want to find adventure. I want to kill orcs like my father!" Arethen finished as she looked deep into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Your father was and still is a good man." Legolas spoke back as he looked back into her eyes.  
  
"Why venture to Rivendell?" Faramir asked, he did not notice that this young lady and the elf.  
  
"I don't know, I am drawn to it. From stories that my Mother has told me I wish to see for myself. I want to see the city even if it broken down." She said still looking into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Then I will take you. I will show you the way to your mother's home." Legolas said. Finally the table saw they were only looking at each other and nobody else. Faramir and Eowyn smiled at each other.  
  
"Alright then, Legolas will take Lady Arethen to Rivendell. You will leave tomorrow at dawn then, but please rest with the time being." Eowyn smiled.  
  
"Thank you Lady Eowyn, but I would like to explore the city if I may?" She slowly pulled her gaze from Legolas and look at the Queen.  
  
"Of Course," She said as she smiled back at the young princess of Gondor.  
  
They ate in silence, but as soon as Lady Arethen had her fill she excused herself and walked out of the hall, with Legolas following her.  
  
As soon as they left Gimli started to laugh along with the King and Queen at Legolas and Arethen, "Well looks like our Laddie found himself a girl," Gimli laughed even harder.  
  
----------Dawn the Next Day----------  
  
"Legolas, lets go! I want to leave as soon as possible," A girl yelled at the elf.  
  
"My lady, you won't wake him up until he want too," Gimli yawned as he pulled covers over his head and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
"You want a bet," She shot over to Gimli, and then she pulled the covers off Legolas and pushed him of the bed, making him landed flat on his face. He groaned as he hit the floor, "What the hell?" He said as he notice that he was on the cold floor.  
  
"Get up sleepy head I want to go soon," Arethen smiled at him as he looked up at her, "I will meet you in the hall, we will eat breakfast and then set off, Got it?" she questioned as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah I be out there soon," Legolas answered to himself as he push himself off the ground and started to put his armor on then headed to the hall to have breakfast.  
  
"You know Legolas; you really should learn to wake up in the morning, because you would be lucky if I don't pour water on you next time, I was in there for forever! Hurry eat! I want to leave soon. You got a horse as well right?" She spoke hurriedly  
  
"Sorry I was not up so soon. I will hurry, and yes I have a horse." He commented to the rushed girl.  
  
"Alright I will be at the stables then, Hurry please!" She yelled as she ran out of the hall.  
  
Arethen ran out of the hall and down the steps toward the stables and her horse. "Regotho are you ready to ride?" Her horse whined as she began to pet him.  
  
"Your horse is beautiful," said a voice behind her. She nodded and mounted it thought her dark blue and dark purple cloak behind her (A.N. Think of what Arwen was wearing when she made her first appearance in the Fellowship Movie.), "Ready?" she said as she grabbed the reins of the horse. A couple of minutes later Legolas had mounted his horse and they were trotting down the hill toward the gates of Rohan. As soon as the gates were open her horse shot off with her egging the stallion on.  
  
"ARETHEN! WAIT!!!" Legolas yelled after her, she finally pulled on the reins and waited for Legolas to catch up, "Sorry Legolas, I love the wind in my face," She sighed as their trotted the way out of Rohan and off on their Adventure!  
  
-----------Author Notes----------- Yay! Reviews! Okay I know I did not put a disclaimer on my first chapter, sorry about that, but I still don't own anything 99.9% sure that I wont own any of it in this life time. smile Yeah so Legolas and Arethen's adventure is just starting. What does Arethen seek in Rivendell? Has Legolas found his 'girl'? Next chapter coming up soon! More reviews PLEASE!!! 


	3. Getting to know one another!

Daughter of the King Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters.  
  
"Can't we go faster?" a girl whined as yet another tree, added to the thousands previous trees, as she and a blond elf trotted thought the forest.  
  
"No," he said as he led the way through the thick trees with his horse.  
  
"Fine," She huffed as they continued. The mid-afternoon sun rained through the tops of the trees shinny what little sun onto the ground before them. Arethen's long hair was blowing in the wind that passed through the trees billowing behind her.  
  
"You know that we should be out of this forest soon, and then we can find some berries and fruit to eat." Legolas stated as he pointed to where he was headed.  
  
"Alright, but can I ask you about my father?" She questioned as she galloped a little to catch up for him. He nodded his head but never turn to look back to look at her. He had liked her from the moment he laid eyes on her at Edoras. He knew that he could not have her anyways, she was Aragorn's daughter.  
  
"My father always told me stories of the war, but never told me of the fights such as Helm's Deep why? I know it sounds stupid that I am asking this but was it really that bad?" She asked just as she finished her question they walked out of the forest and into a plain. She was never the one for great direction, which was Arangeo thing.  
  
"Your father should be the one to tell you, but what he went thought was more than anyone could ever say in words, only he could describe it. What I saw was nothing compared to what he saw. Although he had more riding on him than anyone will ever have. He was king after all, he had to save his people, when it came to helping Gondor in one of the battles, and he became very defensive. He was afraid that he was going to be the end of the word for what your great-great-great-great (A.N. you get the Picture) grandfather did because he did not destroy the ring when he had the chance." He explained as he dismounted his horse and began to look around for food.  
  
Arethen began to digest the information she had gotten from the elf. She finally understood why her father never wanted to talk about his past family. She sighed as she looked down at Legolas as he dismounted, "Cute butt," she thought with a sly smile. When she saw him at in the hall, she could not take her eyes off of him; she was drawn to him for some unknown reason. Those eyes, those sky blue eyes that were beautiful took her breath away when ever she looked into them in fact everything about him was breath taking. She let out a small sigh again, because she knew she could never have him. He would think her feelings were stupid, but oh how she wished.  
  
"Legolas, do you think you can stay here and collect the food, I just want to run. Regotho wants to run." She pleaded looking into those eyes.  
  
Legolas could only nodded, she seem to control him when she looked at him everything was prefect about her. Her hair, those eyes, her soft, not that he had felt it just wish to touch it, face. She smiled down at him, oh how he wish he could see her smile every waking second of the day, and then shot off. She was right her horse was born to run, it look as if she and her horse had grown as one, and before he saw her disappear from his sight she was hunched over in the saddle.  
  
He went off to find food for about 20 minutes he search and search looking for berries, nuts anything. He finally hit the jackpot when he came across a huge bush full of raspberries and next to him he found and apple tree. "Prefect," he thought as he gather up as much as he could hold, but he made a couple of trips, he gather tons of apples for the horses and Arethen and him, along with a couple of handfuls of raspberries.  
  
An hour had passed before Arethen returned but she had a bag full of something that Legolas could not see, "I was lucky enough to find some nuts, just encase we need extra food later, because it look like you have found food." She stated as she smiled and dismounted her horse and tied him to a tree to try and give him a couple of apples which he ate with out hesitation.  
  
For a good 30 minutes they sat round looking at the scenery around them, never speaking to one another until, "Are you a mortal like your father, or immortal like your mother?" Legolas asked shyly.  
  
"I have my mother's blood in me mainly, while my brothers have my fathers. I am the 'Immortal Daughter of the Great King of Gondor.' I take mostly after my mother anyways. I have her eyes, I say I take after my father's hair, but people say that it is my mother, I have my mothers face. Though for spirit, and heart it is my father, adventure is what I love about life and the world, you can live in one place your whole life and never get out and you can still have adventure, not good ones but still. But you go out and meet the world, oh it is a fabulous experience, I mean I have been out here two days and I love it, I can see why my father is always wondering for days on end. You can get so caught up out here you don't know what day is which." She smiled going off into a wonderful one sided conversation with herself, "Sorry I talk a little too much," she laughed.  
  
To Legolas her laugh was wonderful; it was like angels were singing just for him, how he wanted to make her laugh more and more. "It is fine; Gimli does not talk much and when he does it is mainly about swords, I have swords, I use them, I know what they do and what they are capable of. I don't want to talk about them every waking second of the day. As for Eowyn and Faramir they stay with their son most of the time, and Eomer, you did not meet him, he is usually out patrolling the lands around Edoras. So I don't think you talk too much, plus your voice is beautiful." He said watching her cheeks heat up and turn a light shade of pink, which made her look even more beautiful. 'You know what? I don't care what Aragorn thinks, I like this girl!' he thought to himself as he watched her more. "So how long will it take to get to Rivendell from here?" She asked trying to hide her blush from him by looking up at the sun.  
  
"Well my pace, we will be there in a good 4 days time, but tonight we may not be in the city in time so we may have to sleep on the ground, if that is okay with you?" He questioned.  
  
She burst out into fits of laughter as if someone was tickling her, she laughed for a good 5 minutes before she caught her breath and said, "You think that just because I am a princess I don't want to sleep on the ground?," More laughter, "Well Lord Legolas, if I am correct at what I heard from my father, you are Prince of Mirkwood. So do you have a problem sleeping on the ground?" She laughed some more before she could finish it.  
  
He joined her in laugh, he did not know why, but her laugh just wanted to make him join in with her. They laugh for a long time, no one knows how long. Soon after they caught their breath they got on the horses and trotted to the next point.  
  
Hours past but to help with the passing they talked about how they grew up, what Eowyn and Faramir where like, along with Gimli. They also spoke of the Fellowship, and he told her many other stories that her father did not tell her. They rode next to each other as they walked out on the open plains.  
  
The sun began to set as they found a place to camp for the night, the gather wood and built a fire that Legolas help start, found more food, and laid out their blankets around the fire and talked some more. They were begging to trust each other and like each other even more.  
  
The sun went down and so did Arethen's eyes, she fell asleep as soon as she was covered with her blankets. Legolas looked upon her thinking she was an angel, he layed down next to her watching his perious angel before he to fell asleep. Both were happily dream of the other to notice a small grunt from behind a rock.  
  
--------------Author Note--------------  
  
Okay. Eoyalf, thank you for helping point out a few things. I will say it now I have not read the book BUT I am getting help from my friend who has, I love the movies so, But Eowyn is queen because of what her uncle said that she could rein if he die from the movie. Eoyalf said that AragoRn had daughters and only one son, well I change that too. And she sound a little Snobbish when she ran out of the city because she wanted to get out and explore. The 'Pinky Promise' shows that AragoRn has his little girl always, and they did that when they grew up, that will be explained later in the story so that is covered. Okay Also Faramir, well in the last movie Return of the King, Faramir and Eowyn are standing next to each other and I though they made a cute couple so My fanfiction my rules! ...insert evil laugh...  
  
Also I have to leave home for a week go visit family so I wont be able to update for a week, if I can lucky I may have chapter 4 before I go but let hope, I leave Sunday so I don't know. But then I will update as soon as possible after that! Okay? Okay.  
  
Thanks for the Review, Thanks Eoyalf for your help! Xoxo! Please Review more! Tell me if I am doing something wrong. 


	4. Orcs

Daughter of the King Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Characters!  
  
The moon shone down on the small group as the fire died down. It was a starry night, no clouds, full moon. "Beautiful," Arethen said as she turned to face the night sky. She woke up about an hour ago, she could not sleep there was something bothering her telling her to be awake. That creepy feeling like something was watching her made her wake up instantly. She looked over at Legolas sleeping like a baby, cute. A twig snapped in the distance on the other side of her, behind his back.  
  
He was sleeping as if he watched her as he fell asleep. "Yeah right," she thought to herself. She pulled out of her thoughts when saw yellow eyes a few feet away from him. She turn slow to grab her sword. Something was out there and she knew it. She got up and did a full circle trying to find a soul out there what she could have seen.  
  
"Legolas, get up," she whispered in his ear after she walked over to him. He mumbled something, "Get. Up." She said in a stern voice again in his ear, clenching her teeth not to give any sign to the intruder that they were awake. His eyes fluttered open, "what?" he hissed has his crankiness showed as from being woken up.  
  
"Something is out there, it was behind you from when I saw it," She hissed right back and then put a finger over his mouth for him to be quiet. She grabbed his bow and on of his arrows put it against the string, and let it shot in the direction just behind him. There was a sound of a whistle of the arrow going through the air, and then and orc grunting in pain.  
  
Legolas's eyes grew big, his sense were finally kicking in and he could tell there were at least 20 orcs out there, 19 just after the one she killed, they had to get out of here and fast.  
  
"Hurry, get the horses I gather the blankets, go quietly as possible," he whispered in her ear. Not five second later she shot off to gather the horses that were tied to a rock just on the other side of them. She brought them over as he put the blankets in place, and jump on the horse.  
  
"Keep up don't turn back, and don't take off, stay with me I don't want you getting lose here, especially at night and with those things out there," He said as he mounted his horse and galloped off. She followed her stallion keeping up easily. She pulled out her bow and a couple of arrow and turned around in her saddle. She trusted her horse, she raised him and she had pulled many tricks while on him just to make her mother and father mad. She had placed the arrows tail against the sting pulled back and shot, hear the familiar sound of and arrow whistling through the air until yet another grunt came out. She finished off the arrows she had pulled out and then turned back around, to see an elf looking at her surprisingly. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, Legolas could tell she wanted to go faster but she was not going to complain, she seemed content with what speed they were at now riding right next to each other right now. He took on of his hands off the reins of his horse and put it over her left hand. She looked up at him and smiled they held hands as they rode through the night.  
  
--------------Near dawn--------------  
  
They sky was beginning to turn a light purple as they reach a lake to let the horse take a rest. They finally let go of the others hands as they dismount and lightly tugged on the reins of their horse and led them to a spot were they could drink. They stayed there till they watch the sky in the east turn from dark blue, to light purple then a lighter blue and slowly orange and red. They found some food by the lake and ate some nuts that Arethen had found yesterday.  
  
Arethen slowly drifted asleep on the ground while watching the sun rise, and Legolas noticed this but he deiced the he could let her sleep a little.  
  
Slowly, as he watched her again, he began to drift off to sleep just as the sun pecked over the lake.  
  
----Author notes----  
  
Lol I know it was short, Grandma's house = BORING!!! 


	5. Making friends with Regotho

Daughter of the King Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Characters!  
  
Legolas began to wake to a bright sun beating down on him. His eyes shot open as he realized where he was and who he was next to well suppose to be next to. He looked around and the horses were gone and so was Arethen.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked as he turned around in circles using his elf eyes to see if he could find them.  
  
"I should have known that girl was not what I thought! Why did I like-" he was cut of by a voice saying, "Why did you like what?"  
  
"Arethen?" Legolas spoke blushing as he turned around.  
  
"The one and only. Now we have a problem." She said as she dismounted her horse.  
  
"Wait where is Brethan?" He realized his Brown mare was not anywhere to be seen.  
  
"That would be the problem, I woke up and she was gone. You were sleeping like a baby, again, and so I went to go look for her but I could not find her. Now we can do 2 things. One into the next village we pass we buy another horse or two we rise together the rest of the way and in the next village we get blankets for us and so some food, I have Money but not enough for both." She said as she walked to the lake and keeled down to splashing water in her face to cool off.  
  
"Let's think," He paused and sat down next to her, "if we get another horse we will freeze or we will die of hunger if we don't find food. But if we buy food and blankets we could use Regotho's speed to get to Rivendell even faster," he thought out loud. She sat back as Regotho pushed her out of the way to get some water.  
  
"Plan 2 it is then," he said as he got up. She followed closely with an evil grin on her face. Legolas hopped on grabbed the reins and then leaned down holding out his hand to a still grinning Arethen. She slowly took a step back then he gave her a confused look.  
  
Legolas did not notice that the white stallion mussels tighten under him. As in slow motion Regotho's back legs lifted from under the blond, who was totally oblivious to the fact of what was going on and not expecting the horse to buck him sent him flying towards the lake.  
  
Arethen was balling she was laughing so hard. Legolas came up for a huge gasp of hair. He saw her rolling on the ground laughing. He slowly got out of the water with out her noticing and sneaked up behind her.  
  
He reached down and picked her up hugging her to his chest. He had one hand in the middle of the back and the other band under her knees. This made her stop laughing.  
  
"You knew that Regotho was going to do that?" He asked as she looked into the wet male's eyes and started to laugh and nodded.  
  
"Well Arethen, I think you need to cool down." With that said Legolas took off toward the water. Once he was about waist deep he used his strength and threw her outward. She screamed the whole way until she splashed into the water.  
  
Bubbles were blasting up through the water where she went under. After a couple of second passed and Legolas began to worry she had would not come up.  
  
"Arethen?" he yelled out. He swam over to where the last of the tiny bubbles were beginning to fade away in the dark blue water.  
  
"ARETHEN!?" he yelled again. Suddenly claws went into his left leg around his ankle. Legolas screamed and put his hand around the thing that had it claws in him, and pulled up swiftly. To his relief it was a soaking wet Arethen who was laughing and gasping for breath when she could. After a couple of minutes of claming her breath, she and him walked to the shore in silence. Once on the shore Arethen finally spoke, " You know you scream like a girl."  
  
"Do not." he smiled.  
  
"Do to." She argued back.  
  
They fought for a good 30 minutes and laughed at what happen.  
  
"So he only lets you ride him?" he asked.  
  
"No he only lets me and my friends ride him." she stated.  
  
"I thought you were my friend."  
  
"You are but you see when Regotho does that bucking thing to people, it means that he like you, now he won't do that to you anymore." She explained as she pulled the reins of the white stallion. "Get on."  
  
Legolas hesitated for a minute. He slowly walked over to the horse and put his leg in the stirrup and threw his other leg over. He stood up for just to make sure that horse fully trusted him. Then after a few seconds he slowly sat down. The horse gave a small grunt of approval. Arethen handed Legolas the reins and walked over to the side of the horse, and started to try and get on the horse until, a creamy white hand was held out in her face.  
  
She looked up and saw Legolas smiling down at her. She took hold of his hand and held on as he pulled her up. She threw her leg over the horse, as the elf said, "Hang on."  
  
With that Legolas lightly put pressure on the horse's side and Regotho start to walk off away from the lake. "BOREING!" the girl yelled, "Only one horse now, lets go! HANG ON!" she said. She put her arms around his waist then leaned again his back. She leaned to the side so she could be near her horse's ear.  
  
"Show me Regotho. Show me your speed. Show us the meaning of haste. Go!" she whispered into the horses hear so softly Legolas could barely hear, but then again Legolas could barely concentrate on already because the person who he liked had their chest against his back!  
  
The horse pulled back a little ten took off giving the still distracted Legolas whiplash, as Arethen laughed at him. Legolas held on tighter as Him and the Daughter of the King rode to the next village.  
  
To be continued...  
  
----Author Note----  
  
Okay- Ahh! At Grandmother's house, not having fun, very bored, try to update again soon! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	6. Cute Butts

Daughter of the King

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters.

Legolas finally got control of the massive animal soon after Arethen got the horse to run full speed toward the village. Arethen taught the elf a couple of pointer of her stallion, one of which almost got both of them bucked off again. Legolas wanted to push the horse to his fastest pace and lightly kicked the side of Regotho, not listing to Arethen on how he did not like to be kicked. Soon after Legolas lightly kicked the horse, Arethen ended up on her butt on the ground.

So, Arethen and Legolas switch places and Legolas just told her which direction to head so they could reach the village in one piece before night fall.

About mid-afternoon, a small hut came into view, and not a few seconds later Arethen got Regotho to speed up, without kicking him, and soon other huts and houses began to appear, and soon the whole town was into view and they were trotting thought the city looking for a place to buy blankets and food.

"There," Legolas said as he pointed out to a small seller on the side. Once they reach the elderly woman who was selling the blankets and food look surprised to see a customer, and greeted them.

"What do are you two looking for at my store?" she asked while the two people jumped off the horse and the girl held onto the horse's reins and pulled him tied him to a post near by.

"Well, Miss, we are looking for some blankets, and lots of food." Said Arethen in a very polite voice as she watched the woman shuffle to the back of the store. They waited for a couple of minutes and soon the elderly woman came out with 2 wonderful looking blankets that could keep would keep anything warm in the coldest winter.

"Would this do?" She asked Arethen who nodded very enthusiastically, "Then what food would you like?" she asked as she turned to Legolas, "We would like fruits mostly, and maybe a couple of different kinds of nuts, if you have any." He answered as he pulled out his sack full of money, but Arethen beat him to it and paid as soon as the women came out with a bag full of the order, along with folding the blankets and also placed them in the bag. The two travelers said there "thanks you's," and "goodbyes" to the elderly woman then put the bag into place on Regotho, untied him and were off out of the town and into the wilderness, with Arethen in the front, with Legolas directing her where to go.

The where riding in silence until Legolas spoke up, "So what are your brother's like?"

Arethen sighed, she missed them dearly especially Arathorn, "Well, Arathorn the youngest who is 6, he is crazy, driving the family crazy. But he is also the one I get along with the most, problem because I looked after him a lot when he was a baby, even saved him from Athenora a couple of times, so him and I kind of grew attached to each other. And when Father had work to do, which is most of the time, I would look after him. Mother helps us train, along with father, but still she would be helping Arangeo. Anyways that is not the point, Athenora he is hyperactive but when it comes to business he gets right to it, just like Father," She let out a long sigh and just remember for a couple of seconds what it would be like if she were home right now.

She could possibly be training with Mother or her Father, she could be dueling with Arangeo, or playing practical jokes on the guards with Athenora, or play fighting or having a tickle right with Arathorn. She just wanted to remember her home for a minute.

"You miss Minas Tirith, don't you?" Legolas questioned as he leaned forward over her shoulder to look into her eyes, which were closed.

After a couple of minutes she opened then to see a weird looking elf staring at her from over her shoulder, she giggled and then let out a small yes.

"What did I do now? Hm?" He asked oblivious to the fact that he looked like a little boy who played a joke and was trying to look innocent.

"Nothing," She laugh some more. Soon they rode the horse the sun began to descend down on to the western sky. The Sky began to darken just as they reach the edge of the forest.

"Stop here? Or go in and travel during the night?" Arethen asked as she slowed Regotho down.

"Maybe we can find a place to camp inside the forest, so les keep going so we can get to Rivendell as soon as possible." He stated as he rested his head on Arethen's back. Slowly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath she smelled of lavender flowers.

"If we have to we will," She said as she put pressure on Regotho's side and made him enter the forest as she pushed branches out of the way so they could get in. Soon the Sun had fallen completely away and a full moon arose in the sky giving very little light that weaved through the trees to lead the way though. Slowly Legolas began to drift off his head still on Arethen's back; his eye lids began to grow heavier. He seemed so comfortable near her so he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Arethen felt content when Legolas wrapped his arm around her, making her feel more secure and happy in a scary creepy place. Soon she began to drift off and finally she came to a clearing get for a fire to keep her warm and a small little creak. She could not get Legolas to wake up so she unhooked him from her and pushed him off Regotho's back making him land on his cute butt.

"What the?" he said as he rubbed his behind and looked up at Arethen who had a cute smile plastered onto her face.

"I need sleep, lets rest here for a day or two, to give Regotho a rest. There is a small creaked and a place were we could put a fire, and sleep. Alrighty?" She questioned as she jumped off of the stallion's back and land perfectly on the firm but moist ground.

"Alright, I will get wood for the fire, you stay here and pull out the blankets and food and I be back as soon as possible." He said as he got off the ground and began to walk to the edge of the clearing before a soft voice told him to be careful. He looked back to see Arethen looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I will be alright I promise. Stay safe also; I don't want anything to happen to you either." He smiled back looking into her sparkling eyes that seem to glow in the mood light. Legolas took off into the forest to find wood that he could use that had fallen from the trees, but doing it hurriedly so he could back to his angel.

When he got back he saw that Arethen had laid out a bed for the both of them, gave some apples to Regotho and some food for themselves, all that was need was a small fire. He hurriedly fixed a small fire that easily warmed the area around them to stay warm though out the night, just in case it could colder than expected. They were eating in silence when Arethen spoke up, "How is your cute butt?" As soon as she spoke it she wished she could take it back.

"Excuse me but did just ask 'how my cute butt was'?" he asked her. She blushed brightly that even in the small amount of light they had he could see it, "Well it may be a little sore but I think I will live, By the way you got a cute butt too." He smiled at her when she blushed even brighter; he wondered if she was brighter than the fire right now.

"We should get some rest," she said as she crawled into her bed which she was sitting on before.

"Yeah, goodnight Arethen." He said adding angel but never saying it aloud. She replied with a soft goodnight as she turned in her bed to look at the fire. Slowly she drifted off to sleep listening to the gentle crackle from the fire, not long after did Legolas fall asleep once again watching her.

-----Author Notes-----

Sorry that took so long- had writed block for the longest time- and plus school is getting ready to start. GRRRR!!!! Starts Tuesday. Wish me luck! I will update soon I promise! More Reviews Please! And if u have Reviewed THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Love you all! XOXO!!


	7. My Love

Daughter of the King

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything in here! Wish I did and mainly I wish I owned Legolas's Booty! But I highly doubt that would ever happen! Anyway- on with the damn story!

Arethen slowly woke to the sun beaming down onto her, she was at first a little disoriented, then she remembered that she and Legolas stayed here so they could catch up on some much needed rest, and so Regotho could rest as well. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see a hilarious Legolas! His hair was no longer perfect but a mess, a big mess to be exact.

With noise in the background, Legolas began to wake he slowly rubbed his eyes so they could adjust to the bright sun. He finally realized with the noise in the background was, his angel's laugh, but what was she laughing at? Of course it could not be him! He was just too damn perfect.

"Um- Legolas I suggest that you go look at the water." She sniggered at him.

"Why? What is wrong with the water?" He questioned as he got up from his bed and walked over toward the water. He looked into the water not noticing anything was wrong with it, until he caught his reflection in the water, once again Arethen burst out laughing at his face which seemed like he saw to orcs going at it.

"Not a morning person I presume?" She teased as she laughed some more at his shocked face. He turned to her and smiled sweetly, "You know you like it so don't complain!"

"You wish elf boy!" she yelled back smiling up at him, since she was still sitting on her makeshift bed.

"It is not nice to lie you know? Plus no one can lie with a beautiful face like that, and no one has ever lied to this face before." He gestured to his face.

"With that face, and hair I don't see how someone can't." She laughed some more, with Legolas joining in. They sat there in a comforted silence after a while just enjoying the others presents.

"Breakfast?" he asked as he turned to her pulling her hand into his with a sly smile on his face. She nodded and he soon walked over the bag that held all of their fruits and vegetables. They ate enjoying the presents of the other as they listen to the wonderful sounds of the forests surrounding them. Arethen slowly finished eating and got up and threw the core of her apple into the green forest and walked toward the little creek and began to hum.

Legolas eyes followed her every step of the way as she looked like a goddess that no one could touch. Slowly he pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her begin to sing.

"Wash away the thoughts inside

That keep my mind away from you

No more love and no more pride

And thoughts are all I have to do."

She began to hum the melody of the songs as she continued,

"Remember when it rained

I felt the ground and looked up high and call your name

Remember when it rain in the darkness I remain"

She began to dance in small circles, while still singing and humming to an imaginary song that played amongst the wind.

"Tears of hope run down my skin

Tears for you that will not dry

They magnify the one within

And let the outside slowly die"

"Oh- Remember when it rained

I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name

Remember when it rained in the water I remain,"

With that she stopped and leaned down toward the water and began to draw lazy circles in the water sending tipples to the other side of the creek. Legolas looked in her in awe not knowing what to say, he was speechless, for the first time in his life no words came to his mind. He was in utter shock as he continued to stare at her. Then finally it came to him, he wanted to hear her sing again so he opened his mouth, "Arethen can you sing again, you have a beautiful voice, like and goddess please just one more song." He stated as she blushed tremendously and slowly nodded her head and began to hum again.

"I have been blind, Unwilling, to see the true love you're giving

I have ignored every blessing; I'm on my knees confessing..."

"That I feel myself surrender each time I see your face, I am staggered by your beauty, your unassuming grace, and I feel my heart is turning, Falling into place, I can't hid it, Now hear my confessions."

She stood slowly and sang in place as she looked over at Legolas whose eyes were locked on his.

"I have been wrong about you, I thought I was strong with out you, for so long, nothing could move me for so long, nothing could Change me.

"Now I feel myself surrender each time I see your face. I am captured by your beauty, your unassuming grace and feel my heart turning falling into place I cant hid it Now hear my confessions"

She slowly walked over toward Legolas as she continued to sing,

"Your are the air that I breathe you're the ground beneath my feet When did I stop believing?"

"That I feel myself surrender each time I see your face, I am staggered by your beauty, your unassuming grace, and I feel my heart is turning, Falling into place, I can't hid it, Now hear my confessions. I can't hide it, now hear my confessions."

Slowly she stopped and sat down next to Legolas putting her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh and began to drift off to sleep as he held her close, just as she fell asleep she fell Legolas's lips kiss the top of her head and they lingered there for a second before they pulled away. After that all she knew was a pleasant darkness. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and laid him and her back and then slowly pulled her onto his chest and fell into sleep as well.

Legolas woke to a smiling girl above him; he slowly lost his breath as he looked at her in complete awe. Slowly he came back to life and spoke softly, "You know you are completely breath taking, and I think I am falling in love with it, actually I think I am falling in love with you Arethen."

Her smile grew and soon she spoke, "That is good to know because I think I am falling in love with you to Legolas Greenleaf." He smiled up at her and slowly placed his lips up against hers, she would have deepened the kiss if it where not for the grunts coming form the forest.

"What the hell?" She said as she pulled away, and as the elf under her sent out all of his sense and realizing there were a huge group of orcs surrounding them.

"Orcs, lots of them, get yours sword and prepare to have a long battle." He spoke in a hurried voice as he gathered his bow and arrows long with his sword. Just before the orcs attacked he leaned over to his love and kissed her lips and said, "Be care love," She nodded slowly and gave a short replied of 'you too,' he nodded and set a bow into place and turned his back so that there back were facing each other, slowly and shackling Arethen put a arrow into her bow. Legolas slowly nodded his head and head and let his arrow fly into the forest, as well as Arethen but in the opposite direction.

Orcs came storming out of the forest and, the young couple pulled out their swords and began to kill the orcs slashing them in their stomachs and arms. Legolas nailed the ugliest orc with a straight blow to the head, but who was keeping count on the ugliest they were all ugly to him.

Arethen had her lot under control until she tripped over a rock as she too a step back, Legolas saw it and fought furiously killing any orc in his way. He had 3 orcs until he could get to her. Some of the discussing creatures fleeing into the forest leaving only a handful left, but the strong one came up in front of Arethen and as he drew his sword high into the air and firmly, with all of his strength forced it down upon the girl. The sword cut her from one side of her stomach to the other leaving a deep gash.

Legolas ran over and finished killing the orcs he ran over to Arethen looked at her, she was fading and face she would not live if he did not get the blood to stop. He ran over gathered some of her sleeping blankets and tide them tightly around her waist coving the gash as it soaked up the blood. He ran over to Regotho and untied him and pulled him over to Arethen. He leaned over and carefully picked up Arethen slowly and placed her on her horse, watching her grimace in the pain. Legolas threw his leg over and pulled the reins and put pressure on to the massive animal' side and got him to run through the forest with all of it might. Legolas only hope he could find help in time, so he could save his new found love, and live.

-----------------Author Notes-----------------

...insert evil laugh here... Wow- long time to update. Sorry it took so long, school started and I can't find time because my parents are being a pain in my tushie! Okay the two songs that Arethen sung were not mind, they are from Josh Groban's CD Closer- very good I might add saw him in concert and he is soooooo hot, but not as cute as Legolas or Orlando Bloom, but I HIGHY doubt that anyone could ever beat those two. Anyways the first song was called 'Remember when it rained,' and then the second one was 'My Confessions.' I will try and update soon so crosses fingers hope you like it, and sorry to leave you hanging!


	8. My angel

Daughter of the King

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! Ha... Me sad...

Author note: Okay everyone! Righto, so if u got a problem with my fanfiction I suggest you stop reading because I am writing this for me, and posted it because my friends said to post it! So it you got a problem why are you still reading this? Hm? Okay Anyways- thanks for the reviews! Whoo! People still don't get that this fanfiction is based off of the lord of the rings MOVIES (don't own those either...sigh... life just sucks) And anyone who doesn't like Josh Groban can kiss my hinny!!! I love him and he is a great singer! Okay I think I am done- but I wont be able to write for a week or two because 1) my friends wants me to go to our school's football game (even though we just moved to 5 A and we suck...in fact we just got beat by a 4 A team pretty bad 47 to 21 HA! GO ) 2) I have district Auditions for my voice part (I sing too in Varsity Choir at Anderson High School! ... insert evil laugh here) wish me luck! And 3) Just school in general being a 10th grader it is a pain! Duh-boo! BTW all my friends are over here and saying 'hi' makes no sense to me because you are probably reading my crappy story and not listing to me ramble! Anyways- yeah I am done- a-huh ... ON WITH THE STORY!

A girl's icy blue eyes fluttered open adjusting to the darkness in the room where she was. She tried to sit up and suddenly lad back down the pain in her abdomen was killing her. She lightly traced the pain with her index finger making sure not to put pressure but felt bandages on her stomach and abdomen.

A door to her left open slowly letting in a light that was from a small candle. A voice spoke slowly and softy just like a whisper, "Arethen, are you awake? I heard movement."

She realized who it was and smiled, "Legolas," came her raspy voice. Once again she tried to sit up. Legolas, who noticed this rushed over to her side, "Don't get up you will reopen the wound. Hold on I will get you some water." He shuffled off to a corner in the room and opening the curtains letting the moon light flood the room, then hurried to a table near her bed. She looked around the room that seemed to have an eerie glow to it. There were curtains flying in the wind near the window. Slowly her eyes traveled over her bed, which she notice, seemed like she was sleeping on air. The white blankets were very soft and keep her warm.

Legolas finish pouring the spring water into a silver goblet, "Here opening your mouth," she followed his instruction knowing that he knew what to do best. He made her drink the whole goblet's liquid.

She made a funny fast as she tasted the aftertaste of the drink, "Gross, what in the world was that?"

"Water with some medicine to help you heal faster, you gave me quiet a shock, when first got her I thought I lost you. The elves that are here thought so too, but I still made them help me with the bandaging. Thank you for coming back Arethen I don't know what I would have done with out you." He said as he got on his knees by the bed and held her hand as she scooted over near the edge and curled up next to him.

They stayed like that for a good while. Arethen seemed to be thinking and Legolas was just enjoying her presents. "Where are we? How long was I out?" She asked him as she tightens her hold on his hand.

"We are in Riverdale, and you have been out 3 long days for me. I was waiting for you to wake up, I was just coming back from outside, I was looking at the stars. When I heard a noise from your window, and I shot up here to see what was wrong. And nothing was wrong only my angel came back to me!" He smiled as he let go of her hand and walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled under the cover. Arethen noticed this and crawled over to the middle of the bed and waited for him to get comfortable.

"I missed you so much angel," he said as he placed his arms around her.

"I love you Legolas, Thank you for saving me." She said just before she kissed his lips and slowly fell asleep.

"I love you to my angel," He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep think about the wonderful time they were going to have in this wonderful city

Author Note (2)- Short I know- Alrighty in the movie is states that all of the eleves left Middle earth to go to the Undying lands- and I don't know what they say in the books, so I have no clue on that part- well once again My Fanfiction- My RULES! Okay thank you everyone again for reviewing and PLEASE PLEASW... times infinity Review!!! XOXO


End file.
